Dark Crimson
by xoxAmuto4everxox
Summary: Everything changed when Mikan was 12 years old. Her mother died and her life became hell. She lost her smile and became colder. Now 5 years later she has a band and goes to Alice Academy. What happens when a certain raven haired boy opens up Mikans old wounds. Will she let him in or will she let the pain destroy her? Read and find out! AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou minna! I'm changing the story a little. I'm sort of re-writting it, but not completely. Just changing a few things. So here is the first re-written chapter 1! Oh and i still give credit from A Little Present From Hell for helping me with the band name :)**

**P.S thank you so much for the support! **

* * *

" Mikan come on we have to go it's almost time for us to go practice." Said an impatient Emiko

"Hai hai, I'm coming." I said.

Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihara a.k.a Mikan Sakura. I'm 17 years old and right now my band, Dark Crimson, and I are rehearsing some of our songs. There are only three of us in the band plus our manager, my best friend, Hotaru. The band consists of me as the lead singer , Emiko the lead guitarist, and Kazuma as the lead drummer and back-up singer. We started this band when I was about 10. We weren't serious about it, but then two years later my mom died. A few things happened and we decided to come to Alice Academy when I was 14 years old. And so here we are now practicing in one of the schools studios located outside of the school.

" Mikan what song do you want to sing?" Emiko-chan asked.

" Hm how about Bring me to life." I said. Emiko and Kazuma shook their heads and the music started playing.

( Mikan: normal font, Kazuma: _Italics) _

**"Bring Me To Life"**  
**(feat. Paul McCoy)**

How can you see into my eyes like open doors?  
Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb  
Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home

_(Wake me up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(I can't wake up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(Save me)_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_(Wake me up)_  
bid my blood to run  
_(I can't wake up)_  
before I come undone  
_(Save me)_  
save me from the nothing I've become

now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life

_(Wake me up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(I can't wake up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(Save me)_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_(Wake me up)_  
bid my blood to run  
_(I can't wake up)_  
before I come undone  
_(Save me)_  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
_Bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch  
Without your love, darling  
only you are the life among the dead

_(all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me)_  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
_(Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul)_  
don't let me die here  
_(there must be something more)_  
bring me to life

_(Wake me up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(I can't wake up)_  
Wake me up inside  
_(Save me)_  
call my name and save me from the dark  
_(Wake me up)_  
bid my blood to run  
_(I can't wake up)_  
before I come undone  
_(Save me)_  
save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life  
_(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_  
Bring me to life

We went on like that for hours. Going over the songs and jotting things down until it was getting late. So we decided to head back to the dorms. Emiko and Kazuma started ahead so it was just Hotaru and I.

" Hey Hotaru we did good today didn't we." I stated.

" Yea. You've really improved baka." Hotaru said stoic.

" Thanks Hotaru that means a lot." I said smiling.

We walked in silence, but every now and then I could feel Hotaru's eyes staring at me. I ignored it for a while but I couldn't ignore her staring gaze for long.

" Hotaru what is it?" I finally said a little irritated.

" Nothing." Hotaru said stoic.

"I know your lying so just spit it out." I said irritated.

" When did you become the one to read my thoughts." Hotaru sighed.

" I don't know." I said looking down.

" Mikan I'm worried." Hotaru said stoic.

"Really? Why?" I asked surprised.

" It's your songs. They hold so much sorrow in them." She said.

I looked up at her and I could see the worry in her eyes. She was right my songs weren't happy. They were more sad and depressing. I guess the pain from back then hasn't gone away.

" I guess saying I'm completely fine is a lie because I'm not fine. Inside I'm still hurting." I said sadly with tears threatening to come out.

" Mikan you can't blame yourself for things that happened in the past." Hotaru said trying to reassure me.

" Thanks Hotaru but lets just forget about it for now." I said stoic.

With that we walked in silence back to school. For those of you wondering why we are going to school late at night. Well that's because we go to Alice Academy. It's a dormitory school for those with gifted talents. That includes those who are extremely smart like Hotaru. My band and I have been coming here since we were about 14 years old. Hotaru came when she was 13 years old. The school isn't far from where we rehears and it feels good to get out of the school sometimes. " Mikan" I suddenly heard my name.

" hm yea." I said looking over at Hotaru.

" We're here. I'll see you tomorrow" Hotaru said stoic.

I guess I didn't realize that we had already arrived at the school and were already in our room. Everyone shares a room in the Academy so me and Hotaru have the same room. It's pretty big. There are three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom in each bedroom, and a quest bathroom. Emiko occupies the third bedroom. Her room has blue and black all over it, Hotaru has black and purple, and I have black and red.

" Ne Hotaru tomorrow is the first day of school. How do you think it will go?" I asked going into her room. She was laying on her bed ready for bed.

" Baka how am I supposed to know?" Hotaru asked a little irritated.

" Never mind I'll just find out tomorrow. Goodnight Hotaru" I said smiling a little.

" Hn" Hotaru said as she turned over.

I went to my room and set my alarm clock for 6am and then went to bed.

**Next Morning**

_Do you feel like a man _

_When you push her around? _

_Do you feel better now_

_As she falls to the ground!_

My alarm clock rang and it took me a while to turn it off. When I finally woke up I did my morning routine. I took a shower got dressed, ate, and went to the schools studio to meet up with my band for morning rehearsals.

**In the studio**

" Ohayou Mikan-chan" Emiko and Kazuma said in unison.

" Ohayou Emiko-chan, Kazuma-kun." I said back.

" So what did you want to sing today Mikan-chan?" Emiko asked excitedly.

" hhhmmm I don't know. How about you sing a song Kazuma-kun." I said.

" Ok! How about Mikans new song!" Kazuma said.

We nodded our heads and started playing.

**"Monster"**

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it  
It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

_[Chorus]_  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I feel like a monster

It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart  
No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!

_[Chorus]_  
I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I  
Feel like a monster

I, I feel like a monster _[x4]_

Out of breathe Kazuma turned around and smiled at me.

" Mikan-chan you write really good songs. How do you come up with them?" Kazuma asked.

" I don't know I just start writing and before I know it I have a new song." I said trying to smile.

For about half an hour we sang when suddenly Emiko-chan stopped.

" Guys class is starting soon we're gonna be late!" Emiko said rushing out the room.

I looked at Kazuma and we shrugged. We walked to class with a bouncing Emiko. '_She reminds me of me before everything started' _I thought. We walked into class and as usual our fan club started going wild. Some asked to go out with us other asked to join the band. So many crazy stuff but we just ignored it as usual and walked to our seats.

" Ohayou Mikan!" Anna and Nonoko said in unison.

"Ohayou Anna, Nonoko!" I said smiling. I turned around. "Ohayou Hotaru."

" Ohayou" Hotaru said stoic.

" Where's Permy?" I asked.

" I don't know." Nonoko and Anna said in unison again. Then Permy came running in panting.

" Guess… what!...You'll….. never believe who I just saw!" Permy said excitedly.

" Who?" We all asked

" I saw Crim-"

Suddenly Narumi-sensei came in the room interrupting Permy.

" Ohayou my lovely students! Please sit down I have an announcement to make!" Naru-sensei said smiling.

Everyone went to their seats and waited for him to speak.

" Well then my lovely's. Today we welcome back, after their two year tour, Crimson Dynamite!" Narumi-sensei said excitedly.

In walked _"_Crimson Dynamite" Starting off with Natsume Hyugga the lead singer and band leader, Ruka Nogi a.k.a Ruka-pyon the lead guitarist, Kitsune-me the lead Bass, and Koko the lead drummer. Everyone went wild except my friends and I. It's not that we didn't like the band or anything, it's just that we were friends with the band so we didn't have to freak out over them. Out of all the emotions I was feeling, shock overpowered the rest. I knew they were coming back but I didn't know when. After Narumi left class was a mess. Everyone crowded around the bands desks.

" So Permy are these who you saw earlier?" I asked with not much emotion showing.

" Yea I would have told you sooner but I was frozen in shock when I saw them." Permy said with an apologetic look.

" Eh. It doesn't really matter." I said getting up.

" Wait where are you going?" Permy asked.

" I don't see a point in staying here with those screaming fans." I said pointing over to the big group in front of Natsumes desk.

" I'm gonna do something more productive. I'll be in the studio if you need me." I said stoic and walked out the classroom, but not before I made eye contact with Natsume.

**Natsume POV**

I walked in the room and the first thing I saw was Mikan. She was talking to Sumire about something as I sat down. I tried to hear what she was saying but all these stupid fan girls crowded around my desk. They asked me so many questions and wanted to go out with me. I was getting a headache. I looked up and saw Mikan leaving. She looked annoyed like she had a crowd of fans surrounding her. She's changed so much that I don't even know her now.

**Flash Back**

_ " Hey Nat-kun wake up!" said an excited 12 year old Mikan._

_"Hn" I said in reply._

_" Mou, Nat-kun wake up you can't sleep all day." Mikan said. I could hear her pouting._

_" What do you want Mi-chan?" I asked using her favorite nickname._

_" Lets play Nat-chan." Mikan said as I looked up._

_She was smiling. Did she not know how beautiful she looked when she smiled. She was wearing a pink dress that went to her knees and pink sandals._

_" Okay what do you want to play." I asked smirking._

_" Hhhmmm… I know lets play hide and go seek." Mikan said._

_" Aren't we a little to old to be playing tha?." I asked smirking._

_"No! You're never too old for hide and seek." Mikan said smiling._

_" Tch fine, whatever.I'll count you hide." I said._

_Mikan went off somewhere to hide as I counted. I didn't have to count long since I knew where she would hide. In her backyard there was a Sakura tree. Her favorite place to go including to hide. I went around and spotted her sitting down closing her eyes._

_" Found you." I said stoic._

_" Mou, Natsume that was to quick. You cheated." Mikan said pouting._

_" I didn't cheat baka. I just know your favorite place to hide." I said smirking._

_" Fine! It's my turn to count now." Mikan said getting up. She turned around to leave when she tripped over a root and fell. Her dress went up and by accident I saw her underwear. It was white with crimson polka dots. I looked away blushing as she got up._

_" Ow that hurt." Mikan said pouting._

_" Nice undies Polka." I said without thinking._

_Mikan looked at me confused until she figured out what I meant._

_" Natsume you PERVERT!" Mikan yelled. She turned around and went stomping into the house._

_That was the last time I saw her before Auntie Yuka Died._

**_End of Flash Back_**

* * *

**I think it still needs a little bit more work so i was wondering can someone beta for me? I would really appreciate the help?!**

**P.S btw i'm not 100% sure how the beta thing works.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayou minna! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you like it! I'll update "A Broken Oath" probably tomorrow!**

**Me: **Guess what minna?

**Natsume: **You finally realized that I'm awesome * smirks*

**Me: **No! I realized that my biology teacher is like Jino-sensei!

**Mikan:** There's a real life Jin-jin? *gulps*

**Hotaru:** *Hits Mikan with baka gun* Baka her bio teacher is like jino-sensei not actually him.

**Mikan: **That hurt Hotaru! *Walks away annoyed*

**Natsume: Disclaimer….that word should tell you everything now read this stupid story! ***glares then walks away*

* * *

**Flashback**

_That was the last time I saw her before Auntie Yuka Died._

**End of flashback**

* * *

**Mikan POV**

As I walked to the studio I couldn't help thinking about Natsume. No I don't have a crush on him but we have a history together. Up until a certain time we were practically raised together. His mom and my mom where great friends so we hung out a lot. Everything changed when my mother died. I saw him less and less, until I didn't see him at all. Then I saw him again at Alice Academy.

" Mikan wait up!" I heard from behind me. I turned around and saw her running up to me.

" What are you doing Emiko?" I asked looking over her had at Kazuma who seemed to have followed her.

" We didn't want to stay in the class so we followed you…well I followed you and Kazuma-kun followed me!" Emiko said smiling.

" Well I was going to the studio but did you guys just want to walk around?" I asked stoic.

" Sure where did you want to go Mikan-chan?" Kazuma-kun asked.

" Guys you know you can make your own decisions. You don't have to always ask me things." I said.

" Yea but if you let Emiko pic a place she'll probably pick a kiddie place and then you'll get irritated and hurt someone." Kazuma-kun said smirking.

" What! That's not true Kazuma-kun." Emiko whined.

" Whatever you say Emi-chan." Kazuma-kun said smiling.

I started to smile while looking at them arguing and joking around. Over the years we've grown close. So close that we're practically siblings. We've been through so much and have come so far. We can't stop now. No matter what has happened in the past we can't stop.

* * *

We went outside and sat under a Sakura tree. My favorite tree in the entire school.

" Ne Mikan-chan why did you leave class so suddenly?" Emiko asked looking at me.

" You know how I hate screaming fans especially at school." I said looking up at the tree.

" Oh I thought it had something to do with Natsume." Emiko said.

I tensed up. If Emiko suspected something between us does that me others suspected things too. I looked over at Kazuma-kun. He was watching me closely.

" No! I haven't talked to Natsume since he left for his tour." I said stoic.

" Oh ok! Hey I'm gonna go find Hotaru I have to ask her something!" Emiko said standing up and walking away. I sighed and looked down at the grass

" Speaking of Natsume here he comes." Kazuma-kun said.

I looked at Kazuma-kun but then looked back down at the grass as I heard footsteps. They came closer and closer until I could see black and white chuck's.

" Hey Polka long time no see." Natsume said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

" What do you want, Natsume?" I asked annoyed looking up.

" Nothing really it's just that you're sitting in my spot." Natsume said smirking.

" This tree isn't yours its mine." I said irritated.

" No Polka I've been sitting at this tree longer than you've been coming here." Natsume said.

" Well you haven't been sitting here for the past two years." I said looking at him.

" That was because I had to go on tour. It wasn't my fault." Natsume said.

" Well that's not my problem." I said stoic.

" Mikan what happened to you?" Natsume whispered suddenly.

" What do you mean?" I asked biting my lip.

" You used to be more...lively back then." Natsume said. I could see a mixture of emotions in his eyes.

" Things happen and you can't change them." I said getting mad.

" You haven't been the same since Auntie Yuka died. You got more and more distant. I barely saw you and the times I did see you, you looked depressed and hurt" Natsume said .

" You don't know anything." I said venom coming out of my mouth. I was about to speak again when suddenly Kazuma-kun had grabbed my arm.

" Mikan that's enough. We should head back before Emiko comes and sees this." Kazuma-kun said worried.

" You're right. Let's go. See ya around Natsume." I said without looking at him.

The morning classes were over and before I knew it school was over for the day. Emiko-chan was with her friends and Hotaru was doing whatever she does when she isn't with us which is probably inventing, so I decided to hang out with Kazuma-kun in his room.

" Hey Kazuma-kun what's up." I said walking in.

" Oh hey Mikan! Nothing much just watching some T.V." Kazuma-kun said.

" Watcha watching?" I asked siting on the couch.

" I'm watching your favorite crime show….Criminal Minds." He said smiling at me.

" Hhhhmmm I do love that show but its Thursday and The Vampire Diaries is on." I said grabbing the remote.

" How come you're not watching it in your room?" Kazuma-kun asked raising a brow.

" Because Hotaru is inventing something and she wants peace and quiet plus it's lonely in my room." I said flipping through the channels until I got to the CW.

" And you decided that you could walk in here and watch it without me saying anything." He said smirking.

" Oh come on Kazu-kun please let me watch it here?" I asked giving him the best puppy dog eyes I could.

" Fine do what you want." Kazuma-kun said facing the T.V.

" Thanks Kazu-kun." I said smiling.

For an hour we watched TVD. It is one of my favorite shows. Afterwards we watched the Secret Circle. It's not as good as The Vampire Diaries, but I still like it.

" Hey Kazu-kun I've been thinking." I said.

" Yea" He said looking at me.

" H-Have I b-become like my father. Cold and heartless?" I asked looking away.

" WHAT!" Kazu-kun said with his eyes going wide.

" Where did this suddenly come from?" Kazuma-kun asked surprised.

" I…uhm… I was thinking of what Hyugga said earlier." I said.

" Which part?" Kazu-kun asked raising his brow.

" When he said that I used to be more lively." I said trying not to remember the past.

" Mikan your nothing like your father. Where his heart is cold your heart is pure. Even though you aren't as lively as you used to be doesn't mean you've completly changed. You're still you deep inside your heart." Kazu-kun said smiling.

" Thanks Kazu-kun I knew I could always depend on you." I said smiled sadly. He just smiled back and we continued watching TV until midnight.

**Next Morning**

"Mikan-chan wake up!" I heard an excited girl say from my door.

" Ugh five more minutes." I moaned from under the covers.

" No you have to get up now. It's almost 7:30 am." Emiko said.

"WHAT! Why didn't my alarm go off?" I said getting up and running to the bathroom.

I went in and took the fastest shower I could, got changed, brushed my teeth, and put a light amount of make-up on. I don't put on a lot of make-up, just enough to get by. Running out I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out to meet Hotaru and Emiko.

" Ohayou Hotaru, Emiko-chan." I said giving them a rare smile. I don't really smile as much as I used to and that's the one thing my dad couldn't take away from me.

" Ohayou Mikan-chan!" Emiko-chan said skipping next to me.

" Ohayou Baka." Hotaru said stoic.

I sighed. We got to class about 10 minutes early so we had time to chat before Naru-sensei came.

" Hey Mikan-chan guess what?" Emiko said skipping to my desk.

"What?" I asked raising a brow.

" It's Friday!" Emiko said excitedly.

" HOLY SNITZ IT'S FRIDAY!" I screamed. I could tell people started to stare but I just ignored them. All except for a certain, smirking, raven haired boy who I glared at.

" Hehehe yup." Emiko said smiling.

" Great ! That means no school tomorrow." I said smirking.

Suddnely Narumi-sensei came in, or rather skipped into, the class.

" Ohayou my lovely students!" Naru-sensei said.

" Ohayou Sensei." Some of us said.

" I have great news for all of you!" Naru-sensei said smiling cheerfully.

**Me: **Hey everyone I hope you like it.

**Natsume:** I'm bored.

**Me: **What do you want me to do? *raises brow*

**Natsume: ***whispers into my ear*

**Me: **PERVERT!

**Natsume: ***smirks*

**Me: **I have writers block so can someone give me an idea on what the "great news" could be? I have an idea but it just seems too soon to put in. Arigatou minna! I'll post the next chapter of A Broken Oath tomorrow….i hope :) :( Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**Ohayou Minna-san! i'm sooooooooo srry i haven't updated in the past few months (high school life is hectic) but i don't really want to make any excuses so here is chapter 3 of Dark crimson i Hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

**Previously on Dark Crimson:**

_" I have great news for all of you!" Naru-sensei said smiling cheerfully._

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

" We are going on a camping trip tomorrow morning for one week!" Narumi-sensei said cheerfully.

Whispers erupted. People asking where the trip was gonna be and what they should pack. Narumi-sensei said that it was like a band camp sort of trip. That we should pack a mixture of cloths. He also told us to be excited, but I on the other hand didn't really care.

" Ne Mikan-chan aren't you excited!" Emiko said turning around from her desk in front of me.

" Not really." I said stoic.

" Oh ok." Emiko said a little sad. I hate it when she's sad.

"You know what Emiko?" I said a little more excited.

" What?" Emiko asked looking up.

"I am excited." I said smiling.

" Really? You're not just saying that to cheer me up." Emiko asked excitedly.

" No. I don't think it will be bad. As long as I have you guys by my side I'm fine." I said giving a small smile. '_Plus I will be farther away from my father' _I thought, but I wouldn't say that out loud.

*Time skip*

Right now I was in central town with Emiko and Kazu-kun. We wanted to do some shopping before we left.

" Ne Mikan-chan can we go eat cuz' I'm hungry." Emiko said.

"Hhhhmmm. What time is it?" I asked looking at Kazuma-kun.

" Its 6:30pm." He said looking at his phone.

" You wanna eat? I asked him.

" Sure." Kazuma-kun said shrugging.

" Okay that's three votes on eating. Let's go!" I said walking.

" Where do you guys want to go." I asked.

" Let's go to the Hibachi Buffet and Grill." Kazuma-kun said winking at me.

"Emiko?" I asked looking at her.

" Okay lets go." Emiko said smiling at me.

I secretly smiled at them and gave a silent thank you to Kazuma-kun. He learned where my favorite place to eat is.

* * *

" Table for three please." Kazuma-kun said giving the lady at the front one of his "killer" smiles.

" Right away. Follow me please." She said leading us to a booth right by the window.

" Thank you." Kazuma-kun said as she went to get our waiter or waitress.

" What would you like to drink." She asked us.

" I would like a water." I said.

" Can I have a sprite." Emiko said smiling.

" I'll have a sprite too." Kazu-kun said.

" Okay I'll be right back with your drinks." She said.

" Let's go get our food." I said.

We got up and went over to the buffet. There was tons of food. Especially chicken. I am a huge fan of chicken, so I filled my plate with all kinds of chicken and a side of mac & cheese and went to our table. Kazuma-kun and Emiko were already there eating. I sat down next to Kazu-kun and started eating too. About 10 minutes later I heard Emiko gasp and saw her looking behind us.

" What?" I asked looking at her. I had a feeling of who it was, but I didn't want to look in fear that I would be correct.

" It's Natsume and his band!" Emiko said excitedly.

" Great." I said in a whisper.

" Hey Emiko stop staring." Kazu-kun said.

" I'm not staring. I'm just looking." Emiko said sticking her tongue out.

" Well you can look during class." Kazu-kun said.

" Hey I'm gonna go get some more food." I said getting up.

" More food!" Kazu-kun said smirking.

" Yup. I have to fill my stomach up so that I can sing better." I said winking at him.

I could feel someone staring at me but I chose to ignore it and just get my food. I didn't get much food this time. It was pretty much dessert. I got a strawberry short cake with some whip cream on top and a side of raspberries.

" That looks tasty." A familiar voice said from the right of me.

" Too bad for you it's mine." I said with practically no emotions at all.

" That hurts you know." He said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

" Natsume what do you want?" I asked finally looking at him.

" What I can't simply talk to a friend." Natsume said smirking.

" No not right now." I said turning around to leave.

" Wait!" Natsume said grabbing my hand. I closed my eyes. With just a simple touch from him I could feel my walls crumbling. All the memories slithering back. The times we played in my back yard, or the times I would go over his house on the weekends, but those days were long over. I'm not the same as I used to be and neither is he.

" What's going on?"

I opened my eyes to see Kazuma-kun.

" None of your business." Natsume said glaring.

" When it comes to Mikan it is my business." Kazu-kun said glaring.

" Stay out of this." Natsume said threateningly. I could see is fist turning into a ball.

" Kazu-kun that's enough." I said grabbing his hand.

" Let's just go okay. I don't feel like eating anymore. Plus we still have to pack." I said looking over at Emiko signaling her to head towards the door.

" Fine." Kazu-kun said still glaring at Natsume.

As we walked out of there I forgot that we were still holding hands. I could feel Natsume's stare but I decided to ignore it. We met Emiko outside and headed back to our dorms to pack for the long trip. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a long day.

* * *

**I got the idea for them to go camping from one of you readers so if you know who you are (ik its been a long time) please pm me and ill give you some credit :) Anyway i uh hope you all enjoyed this chapter and i'm srry if its short...till next time Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ohayou minna! Srry its been awhile but i'm back! :D**

**Me: **Natsyme can you do the disclaimer?

**Natsume: **No

**Me: **Are you sure about that?!

**Natume: **Yea

**Me: **hehehe Mikan-chan Natsume lo-mmffmm

**Natsume: This idiot doesn't own anything!**

**Me: **Hey i'm not an idiot, idiot!

* * *

**Previously on Dark Crimson:**

_As we walked out of there I forgot that we were still holding hands. I could feel Natsume's stare but I decided to ignore it. We met Emiko outside and headed back to our dorms to pack for the long trip. Tomorrow was definitely going to be a long day._

* * *

_"__Father I'm home." I yelled as I came in the house._

_" WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" came my father's voice as he bounded down the stairs._

_" I-I stayed after s-school with N-Natsume ." I said getting scared._

_" THAT NO GOOD HYUGGA!" My dad said furious._

_" HE DOES NOTHING BUT GET IN TROUBLE! HE'S BAD NEWS!" my father said screaming._

_" B-But Natsume i-is kind d-deep inside, F-Father. He just has a h-hard time showing it." I said as I felt the tears in my eyes trying to come out._

_" DON'T YOU DARE TALK BACK TO ME!" my father said slapping me across the cheek. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!" My Father screamed._

_I ran upstairs. The warm tears finally pouring down my face. That night I skipped dinner and cried myself to sleep. It was the first time my father slapped me and the last day I would see Natsume before he went off to his new school._

" Oi Baka wake up or we'll be late." Came hotaru's voice from the other side of my door.

" Ugh," I said in response. '_It was just a dream' _I thought to myself as I got out of bed. '_Just a sticking dream' _I kept saying, but it wasn't. It was real. It was a memory. Part of the memories that I've tried so hard to forget.

" Ne Mikan we are supposed to meet in front of the school in 15 minutes." Emiko said barging in.

"Emiko how many times do I have to tell you to knock before you come in." I said sighing.

" But you were already changed." Emiko said.

" Hai Hai lets just go already." I said stoic.

" Okay!" Emiko said cheerfully as she followed me out my room.

" Ohayou Hotaru, Kazu-kun." I said as we all gathered in front of the main door.

" Ohayou Mikan-chan." Kazuma-kun said smiling.

" Hn." Hotaru said stoic.

" Well let's go. I'm sure Naru is gonna me overly excited this morning." I said with a hint of sarcasm.

* * *

" Ohayou my lovely students!" Naru-sensei said as we all gathered around the bus.

" Hey Narumi-sensei where are we going?" Someone asked.

" Hehehe! You will see when we get there." Naru-sensei said smiling.

" Great a mystery. I just love mysteries." I said sarcastically.

" Don't we all." Kazuma-kun said chuckling.

" Baka." I said to him as I went on the bus.

Getting on the bus I sat in the second to last seat. I didn't really care to sit in the last row of seats cuz' there was no window. The bus was one of those panther buses. The windows were kind of tinted, the seats were cushioned, and there was a bathroom too. I was wearing a hoodie so I put my hood on, turned towards the window and fell asleep, but before I fell asleep I felt someone sit next to me. I didn't care to look, so I just ignored them.

* * *

_I sat on my bed looking at the pictures I hid from my father. They were of my mother and I, my father mother and I. Some of them were pictures of my mother and father when they were together in high school, but the ones I was looking at were of Natsume and me. We did almost everything together. When my mother died he was there for me always until he left himself._

_"Why Natsume? Why did you have to leave me? Don't leave me." I said as I felt the warm tears flowing down my face._

* * *

**Me: **Okay so i know this is short but next chapter will be longer. Oh and if i'm rushing things or if things seemed, idk, out of order or don't make sense then please tell me. I usually write these at night and sometimes i write best at night but other times i dont so yea. ja ne!


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohayou minna-san! It's March 1st which means Jack the Giant slayer is out in theaters. It's amazing! i just saw it so you should go see it too! Oh and Warm Bodies cuz' well for one thing Nicholas Holt is really cute! PLEASE check out the very bottom of the page it's IMPORTANT! Here's Chapter 5 i hope you enjoy it! XD!**

* * *

**Previously on Dark Crimson:**

_"Why Natsume? Why did you have to leave me? " I said as I felt the warm tears flowing down my face._

* * *

**Natume POV**

I sat next to her but she either didn't notice or chose to ignore me. Within minutes I could hear her even breathing. She was asleep. I decided to read my manga or rather pretend to read it. I had no idea how long this stupid bus ride was gonna take. That idiot of a teacher didn't tell us anything.

1 hour later.

I was sleeping until I felt someone next to me moving. I looked over and saw Mikan still asleep. She was stirring in her sleep mumbling about something. I couldn't here clearly but-

"Nats…..u…me." I froze. There is no way Mikan just mumbled my name. I started to panic. It can't be. You may ask why the great Natsume Hyugga is losing his cool well mind your own damn business. I leaned over a little to listen for more.

" Don't…leave…m….e." My eyes widened. I was completely shocked. When Auntie Yuka past away I was always there for Mikan, even when she wanted to be alone. She grew more distant at times. Sometimes we didn't talk for days. At one point she started smiling, but I was the only one who noticed that it was forced. When I was excepted to Alice Academy she looked at me, smiling, and said that she wanted me to go. That she wanted me to live my dreams. She said that she would be just fine, but I should have known better than to leave her when she still had a broken heart. I won't do it again.

*SCREECH*

" Well my lovelies we are here" that idiot teacher said.

I got up to leave, but not before I saw a tear rolling down Mikans face as she woke up.

" Hey Natsume whats wrong. Mad that your precious Mikan was asleep the whole time." Koko said.

" Shut up Koko!" I said glaring at him.

**Mikan POV**

I woke up suddenly and aware that the bus had stopped. I opened my eyes and wiped away the tear that had fallen, but I noticed a glance from Natsume as he got up from his seat next to me. '_ Oh grud' _I thought as I got up. I hope he didn't see that tear. But then again if he did he probably would have called me out on it so I'm good.

*time skip*

When we got to our rooms, each room had six futons for six people. In my room was me, Hotaru, Emiko, Nonoko, Anna, and Permy. Across from us was Ruka-pyon, Kitsune-me, Koko, Yuu, Natsume, and Kazuma.

* * *

" Ne Mikan-chan let's go walk around. I want to see what's around here." Emiko said. The rest of the girls went out including Hotaru, who went somewhere to invent probably.

" Hm I don't know." I said.

" Awww! Please Mikan." Emiko said trying to give me the puppy dog eyes. I could never really say no to her when she does that.

" Fine but let's invite Kazuma too." I said giving up.

"Yay!" Emiko cheered.

I knocked on the door if you can really consider it knocking when the door is made out of paper substance.

" Come in." came a voice from the other end.

I walked in and well the place was kind of a mess, but at the same time it wasn't.

" Koko is this your doing?" I asked pointing to the mess.

" N-No." Koko said looking away.

" Try to be more clean." I said.

" haha Koko being clean! That's a joke right?" Kitsune-me asked laughing.

" I rarely joke around so no I'm not joking." I said glaring at him.

" Oi polka if you came here to glare then get out." Came Natsume's voice from under a manga.

" I didn't come for that I came for Kazuma-kun. Where is he ?" I said as I noticed Kazuma wasn't there.

" Who knows and who cares." Natsume said.

" Yuu do you know where he is." I asked turning to Yuu. Over the years he came out of his shell so he isn't as shy or stutters that much.

" Uh I think he said something about getting a drink." Yuu said.

" Can you tell him to meet me in my room when he gets back. Emiko wants to go site seeing." I said.

" Yea sure no problem Mikan-chan." Yuu said smiling.

" Thanks Yuu." I said as I left.

* * *

**Natsume POV**

" Hey Natsume let's go sightseeing too." Koko said smiling.

" no." I said.

" Why not?" Koko asked.

" Hn." I said.

" Fine we'll go without you then." Kitsune-me said.

" Let's go Koko. See ya Natsume." Ruka said.

About five minutes after they left I got up and went to the studio. I didn't realize how big this camp was but its huge. The area where we sleep is old but everything else is new. I went down to the studios. They had a studio for every letter of the alphabet. I went into studio N since it was empty. I grabbed the acoustic guitar and started playing.

**"Fireflies"**

You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep  
'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave tear drops everywhere  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and  
Stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
The disco ball is just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell  
(Said farewell)  
But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

_[2x]_  
I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
(When I fall asleep)

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams

" That's a nice song."

I looked up and saw Mikan.

" Hn. What are you doing here." I asked.

" I was in the studio next door when I heard you singing." Mikan said.

" What's that?" I asked pointing to the notebook in her hand.

" It's nothing." Mikan said suddenly turning around.

" Wait!" I said grabbing her hand.

" What!" Mikan said not turning around.

" Sing something." I said. I don't know what came over me when I said that.

" Why?" Mikan asked.

" Because you came here to sing didn't you, and besides I haven't heard you sing in a long time." I said. Still not knowing what's come over me.

**Mikan POV**

"Because you came here to sing didn't you, and besides I haven't heard you sing in a long time." Natsume said.

" I-I don't want to." I said.

" Aww come on Polka! You know you want to." Natsume said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

" No I really don't." I said.

" You're gonna make me cry Mi-chan." Natsume said smirking. Knowing I used to love that nickname.

" I SAID NO NATSUME!" I said turning around to face him.

" Mikan I-"

" What's going on?" I turned around and saw Kazuma.

" Nothing I was just listening to Natsume sing that's all." I said. I could feel the tears trying to break free.

" Oi what are you doing here anyway." Natsume said annoyed.

" None of your business." Kazuma-kun said.

" Kazuma what are you doing here?" I asked.

" Emiko sent me to ask you if you were hungry." Kazuma-kun said.

" Yea sure." I said. I wasn't really hungry, but I didn't want to stay there with Natsume.

" Ok let's go then." Kazuma-kun said turning around.

I looked back at Natsume and that's when the flashback hit me.

**FLASH BACK**

_" Father I'm home." Said a 13 year old Mikan._

_" Mikan get in here!" My father said from the living room._

_" What is it?" I asked as I walked over to the living room._

_" I want to know what this is?" My father said holding up a piece of paper._

_" I don't know a piece of paper?" I said._

_My dad snapped his head up._

_"Are you backtalking me." He said glaring._

_" N-no." I said_

_" This is a letter from that good for nothing Hyuuga boy." My father seethed _

_" N-Natsume." I said shocked._

_" I told you never to say his name again!" My father practically yelled._

_"I-I'm sorry." I said._

_" Sorry SORRY!" _

_*SLAP*_

_" If I find out you're communicating with him or even say his name you'll regret the day you were born. NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" My father said._

**End of flash back**

At that time I was afraid of what he would do. I was scared he would hurt Natsume. All in all I learned that the only way to protect Natsume was to break all ties with him and so I did, but a year later I ended up at Alice Academy.

* * *

**IMPORTANT: I need help on something thts been bugging me for a while now. I want to put this song in but i don't know who should be who so can u PLEASE check out my profile? I posted a poll on there and i would really appreciate it if u could vote or you could just review/PM me. I explained it more on the poll. ( its my first poll so i'm not sure how this works)  
**

**Anyway, so i think i sort of rushed this and it might not make much sense especially at the very end where Mikan says that she didn't want her dad to her Natsume, well i'll explain that more later on in the story. I'm sure some of you if not most of you can figure it out...gosh i hope what i just said didn't sound mean! oooooohhhh i have an idea the first person who can figure out why Mikan is so scared of her father hurting Natsume will get an extra (longish) chapter in there name. Good luck! XD**

**p.s it might be a retard "contest" but i always wanted to do this cuz' ive seen other people do this and this is wat ive come up with, without much thought so i guess i'll see how it goes lol**


End file.
